This specification relates generally to digital information retrieval.
A search engine receives queries, for example, from one or more users and returns query results responsive to the queries. For example, the search engine can identify resources responsive to a query, generate query results with information about the resources, and cause the presentation of the query results corresponding to the resources in response to the query. Each search result can include, for example, a title of the resource, an address, e.g., URL, of the resource, and a snippet of content from the resource. Some queries can be better satisfied by directly providing information from resources responsive to the queries.